CFLA-May Prompt-Falling away from me
by im ur misconception
Summary: This is for the CFLA May Prompt, Mest Madness. And there is madness within. If you are sensitive, biased on religious, sexual and dark topics. THAN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY! It deals with death, depression and suicide. TY for taking the time to read this notice. If you do decide to read the story, than please leave a honest R&R! It is my first dark fic.


_CFLA MAY PROMPT! Mest/Doranbolt Madness. This is my story and I hope you all like it. I don't do dark normally and feel very, very insecure, so I just ask that if you review your honest with me about it. No leaving nasty comments or flames, as that isn't constructive or helpful to the creative writing juices needed to produce more stories. (It is my first take on a Dark/horror story.)_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, at least until I find a way to get legal rights to them... (Grins at my Men, Lahar, Rogue, BOB and Max) Yes... Legal rights to the precious

DISCLAIMER: The Crack Fiction Liberation Army (CFLA) is an independent group of authors, specializing in unconventional pairings. We, aspiring professionals, participate in group sponsored events most of which contain _**ADULT MATERIAL**_ , and as such our membership is restricted to 18+.

So if you are under 18, this is your only warning to stop, turn around and not read this. Because the themes that are mentioned inside can and most likely will be taken wrongly by your legal parent or guardian. And I don't want to be banned because you choose to do something stupid. You have been warned.

* * *

Falling away from me

By: Im ur misconception

* * *

 _Hey, I'm feeling tired. My time is gone today._

It had been a year now, since the tragic accident that took two of my most precious people from me, leaving me feeling empty inside. I was barely living my day to day life, without the light they had brought to it. The laughter, tears, and anger… it was all gone now. The images burned into my memory always played whenever I closed my eyes, causing me to fear sleep. Exhaustion reigned as my body slowly wasted away with each passing rise and fall of the sun.

 _You flirt with suicide. Sometimes, that's okay._

Thoughts of just ending it, so I could be with my loved ones again, always danced through my head. The various ways it could be done. How easy it would be to drink a glass or two of alcohol after popping the whole bottle of anti-psychotics the company shrink gives me? There was always slitting my wrists while laying in a tub of hot water, allowing myself to slowly and painfully bleed out. That was how one of the two people I loved left this life, so it was fitting that I might as well.

However, since I had tried to hang myself, I was under strict supervision. So, all I could do was wait, and contemplate those ideas for now.

 _Do what others say. I'm here, standing hollow._

At first I received a lot of visitors, who came to give me their condolences. I'm sure they meant well but their words sounded empty to my ears, making the hole in my chest where there had once been a beating heart, to hurt more and more.

Now I stand here, looking out my curtained window, alone in my house; well, except for the random person assigned to baby sit me. I can hear what is said through the walls when they switch shifts, their words steeped in pity and disgust. I'm left to stand there, feeling hollow.

 _Day, is here fading. That's when I would say, I flirt with suicide. Sometimes kill the pain. I can always say 'It's gonna be better tomorrow._

I watch the sun sink beyond the horizon once more, as the day comes to an end once more. The sound of my bedroom door opening, followed by the soft foot falls on my hardwood floor, told me it was 'her' turn to watch me. She crept further into my room, the smell of food wafted through the air, dragging a rumbling growl from my stomach. It serves as a reminder that I am in need of sustenance.

Turning, I look at her. Big brown eyes full of worry meet mine as she places the tray on the table next to me, before taking away the still-full try from earlier in the day. She looks from the tray to me, as she whispers that tomorrow can be better. I narrow my eyes, a cruel dry laugh slipping out as I waved her out of the room, knowing she would oblige.

 _Falling away from me. Falling away from me. Beating me down. Beating me down, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._

Time passes after my babysitter exits, leaving me alone in the room once more. The smell of food makes my stomach protest, yet I continue to stare out the window. My eyes narrow as the sky clouds over, the sound of thunder rolling over the house. The window panes shake in their frames just seconds before lightning streaks across the sky. It came crashing to the ground, striking something that wouldn't survive.

A shiver runs down my spine as the images of the room flash before my eyes, reflected in the windows glass, pulling my breath from me in shaking gasps. I feel as though I'm falling, as if something is beating me down. With a groan, I let myself got. My head presses against the glass, my hands resting on the sill, as image after image comes faster and faster. Nothing can stop them, not while the storm rages on, my trigger.

 _Screaming some sound. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._

A strangled sound comes from my throat, as memory takes hold. I can recall it clearly, rushing into the house that had been taken by some local miscreant kids that were looking for a good time and a place to hide to illegally drink and smoke some pot. The house didn't look out of the ordinary, a charming one story cottage with a fairly maintained yard that was surrounded by a picket fence. It had been abandoned for a while, but the insides were kept clean. There was a small bin for trash, a folding table and two chairs that could be used for Poker. There was nothing else to note, except for a faint light that was coming out from under the only door in the building.

The need to find my lover and adopted daughter made me forget caution. I had run to the door, throwing it open, only to feel my insides heave at the gory scene before me. My daughter lay chained to the white day bed, her small body broken and bloodied. Her eyes were open wide in terror, her mouth set in a grim line. As I let my eyes travel down her small frame, I realized there were no clothes to cover the carnage. I felt the world pulled out from under my feet when I saw her legs spread wide, her ankles chained so she could not close them… The blood on the bed and the bruises on her inner thighs told me it all.

 _(Falling away from me) It's spinning round and round. (Falling away from me) It's lost and can't be found. (Falling away from me) It's spinning round and round. (Falling away from me) Slow it down._

Tremors of anger and sadness washed through me as I heard my name being called. The world began to tilt as I turned slowly, as one of my men called me to the side. It took a lot to tear me away from the room that held what was left of my innocent, darling daughter, who wouldn't ever smile brightly and laugh so that the corners of her brown eyes crinkled, again. Her long blue hair would no longer wave in the wind as she danced in the fields with her beloved cat, Charle.

My steps were slow and unsteady as I made my way over to my officer, a partially hidden trap door coming into view as I entered the living room. Stopping a few feet from the rug that had covered it, I nodded, my body continuing to go numb. I wondered what was down there, even if a part of me already knew what was. I had lost something precious already, and knew I probably wouldn't be getting it back, ever. As soon as they had to door open, flash lights focused down a steep stairs case, I waved my hand to have the stay behind. The sight that greeted me caused the world to spin on its access, as I silently begged it to slow down.

 _Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming some sound._

 _Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._

There, on the far wall from where I stood at the base of the staircase, was my lover. He was the only person who ever got into my heart, other than our daughter. His purple eyes were dulled and glazed over in death, staring at me. His long, green tinted, black hair was plastered to the wall by his own blood. His mouth was held open by a ball gag that had the core popped out and hanging down. There was pain and defiance on his fine boned features, even in death his pride had not been stripped from him.

A small wane smile came unbidden at the thought, as I let my gaze travel over his naked body. He was nailed up like a martyr on a cross, and such were his other wounds. On his forehead there were scratches that looked as if a crown of thorns had been dug in there, then cruelly ripped off. Whip marks were splayed across his torso and his back, wrapping all the way around his rib cage. There were a set of holes, parallel to his hip, as if some kind of rod had been repeatedly thrust through his skin. The scene was a true nightmare, with religious fury laced into every action.

 _Twisting me, they won't go away. So I pray, go away._

In the hours that followed, I felt as if something inside me was twisting to see just how long it would take to snap. I had lead a clean, healthy life. I was aware most of my church community wasn't keen on my sexual preferences, because it went against God's law, but they still accepted me, my life mate and eventually our daughter. I prayed and prayed so much after they were taken down, cleaned and buried in our family plot at the cemetery (one I didn't think would be used so soon), but there was no answer to my prayers. I descended the steep spiral staircase deeper and deeper into what was once my soul, the want to let it go becoming stronger by the day.

 _Life's falling away from me. It's falling away from me. Life's falling away from me. Fuck!_

The urge and need to just die kept growing stronger and stronger; no one understood my loss, my pain, or why I was descending into the madness that had become my life. 'No, they just done fucking care. My life fell away from me with the loss of my two special people and I just want to fall with it. Go to sleep and never wake up, so I don't have to feel this emptiness in my soul. I hurt all the time, living this half-life, if you can even call it living.

There is nothing here for me, and everyone who says that they care are nothing more than controlling asses, hell bent on making me live longer. There is nothing here for me anymore, I had found Nirvana on earth only to have some sick bastards take it from me! It isn't fair, and I could be in that better place now, in greener pastures if only they'd just let me go.

Giving a sigh, I look over at the table and the food placed on it. She had given me a heavy metal bowl, with no utensils that could be used as instruments to harm myself. Giving another sigh, I look out the window one last time. Lightning flares across the sky illuminating the room once more, as I make my way to the bed, hoping that I will be able to sleep with pleasant dreams. The sound of my daughter's laughter, and the hard reprimanding voice of my lover, telling me not to spoil her so.

 _Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming some sound._

 _Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._


End file.
